


A Murderous Night

by kittygirl320



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittygirl320/pseuds/kittygirl320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by a story I came across on FanFiction called 'Lost in Storybrooke'. I've added some twists and it was inspired by the thirtieth chapter. The author of that story is called SewingOnShadows and their work is amazing - I would definitely recommend it.<br/>I've added something extra as well - if you've read what additional tags I've used...<br/>I may add some other chapters to this, it depends on how well this story does...</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Murderous Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost in Storybrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/197029) by SewingOnShadows. 



> This story was inspired by a story I came across on FanFiction called 'Lost in Storybrooke'. I've added some twists and it was inspired by the thirtieth chapter. The author of that story is called SewingOnShadows and their work is amazing - I would definitely recommend it.  
> I've added something extra as well - if you've read what additional tags I've used...  
> I may add some other chapters to this, it depends on how well this story does...

Wendy really should _not_ have been surprised by (Tiger) Lily’s turning up at the doorstep. The girl had greeted Mr Darling most graciously and had strode up towards Wendy’s room. Now she was leaning promptly against the doorframe, arms crossed just below her chest with one dark thin, unamused eyebrow raised.    
“Ti…Lily?” Wendy asked quietly, desperately trying to disguise her anxiety.    
Mr Darling had followed (Tiger) Lily up the stairs and had brushed passed her to walk into Wendy’s room, glancing from one girl to the other.    
“Hello, Wendy,” (Tiger) Lily addressed curtly, using a sweet tone to fool Mr Darling. “I brought your homework for you. I didn’t want you falling behind in class…”    
“How kind, such a pleasant girl,” Mr Darling remarked when Wendy didn’t reply. He then turned to his daughter, raising an eyebrow expectantly. “Well, where are your manners, Wendy? Thank her.”  
 “Thank you,” Wendy responded quietly, obeying her father.  
 Mr Darling turned his head back to face (Tiger) Lily, the expression in his eyes almost apologetic.  “My daughter hasn’t been very well, so I didn’t send her to school. She’s been retching all morning,” Mr Darling explained.    
(Tiger) Lily nodded her head in agreement.    
“I have to agree, Wendy,” she said with a sharp glare towards Wendy, a sly expression about her face. “You look _terrible._ Peter was asking after you.”  
 “Peter?” Mr Darling inquired, the name piquing his interest as he looked from Wendy to (Tiger) Lily then back again.    
“He is a boy at our school who is in _all_ of our classes,” she explained to Mr Darling before staring back at Wendy. “He is handsome. Wouldn’t you agree, Wendy?”    
“Just a moment. Is Peter that adoptive son of Mr. Gold’s?” Mr Darling demanded. His voice was deceivingly calm; the room suddenly became richly scented with anguish, an aura of fury strongly radiating from him, penetrating the air.  
 (Tiger) Lily’s dark eyes widened at how dangerous Mr Darling’s voice sounded. From how Wendy used to, rarely, speak of him in Neverland, he was a collected respectable, boring man who worked in a bank. Standing at the side, between Wendy and (Tiger) Lily now appeared a complete opposite to the Mr Darling Wendy used to mention. All the same, (Tiger) Lily had brought this on herself and so felt obligated to answer him.    
Bowing her head and nervously shuffling her feet against the floorboards, she gave a slight nod in response.  
 Mr Darling was _enraged_ by her answer!    
Wendy flinched as her father stormed over and knotted his fist in her honey-brown hair. As she yelped, Wendy found herself being dragged out of the bed by her hair, the bedsheets being ripped away from her slight body in the process. She gasped in pain and shock, biting her lip as Mr Darling threw her on the floor. However, bruised knees and reddened hands were the least of Wendy’s worries.  
 Even (Tiger) Lily clamped her hands over her mouth in shock, especially as Mr darling leaned down and grasped his daughter’s chin so he could stare down at her tear-lined face.    
“There is only one Peter you’ve ever mentioned - the one in your stories who you used to claim…” Mr Darling trailed off and Wendy’s body trembled as realisation dawned in her father’s eyes.  
 Just in time, Wendy’s aunt’s (now step-mother after her real mother passed away in London) shoes could be heard clip-clopping up the stairs and towards Wendy’s room. But, the poor girl didn’t know why she had high hopes. Let’s just say the look marring Millicent’s crinkled face as she appeared in the doorway was enough to make (Tiger) Lily step entirely into the room, although, maintaining her distance from Mr Darling.    
Wendy’s heart sank as she saw her aunt clutching a home pregnancy test at head-height angrily.  
 “Wendy Moira Angela Darling, would you kindly…” her cold dull brown eyes shifted from Wendy to her husband, then to the girl with her hair parted into two loose black braids. “George, I really do not think now is the time to express our…disappointment. We have a guest present…” she reminded him.    
While making sure Wendy was unable to move, Mr Darling turned his head back to face his wife. However, he didn’t even try to acknowledge the reminder. Instead, he retorted, “Millicent, this shameful girl has been frolicking with that fantasy-boy, Peter Pan - Mr. Gold’s adopted son.”  
 Millicent gestured towards the home pregnancy test as she lowered it. This only made Mr Darling turn purple - but that’s what her aunt wanted, Wendy knew.    
Mr Darling turned his attention back to his daughter, lowering his head to her level so all she could see was his anger-filled gaze, which, alone, was enough to make her feel small. Even more so when he slowly brought his hand level to her face. As soon as she glanced at it, he swiped it across her cheek, cocking her head to the side with unbelievable force for a man of his age.    
When she lifted her head again, he ranted, “You whore! You…you…I can’t believe you were sleeping with a boy - let alone the likes of him - and at fifteen years old!”    
“Young lady, did you know about this?” Millicent demanded, turning sharply towards (Tiger) Lily.    
The girl’s gaze was shaky as she faced Millicent.  
 “U-Umm…P-Pan is actually M-Mr. Gold’s…” (Tiger) Lily stuttered as if it would help both her and Wendy - despite knowing full well it wasn’t going to do anything of the sort, only make the situation worse and over-complicate matters. Mr Darling and Millicent would then know for sure that they were in no ordinary town.    
“That isn’t what I asked, girl!” Millicent snapped impatiently.  
 “Well, y-yes…well, only for a couple of days…” (Tiger) Lily added lamely.    
“You knew she was pregnant?” the woman shrieked.    
(Tiger) Lily held her hands up in front of her, waving them in front of her chest frantically.    
“No, no! Not that, only that she’d been…” (Tiger) Lily trailed off, realising that wasn’t going to improve the situation either.  
 With the murderous look in Millicent’s eyes, the girl thought that she was going to hit her, that is, until the woman re-focused her attention on her niece.  
 “You fool! You…you… _imbecile!_ Do you not realise what you’ve done? You will be the centre of the gossip. You have ruined your whole life - not to mention our family reputation - you stupid, selfish insolent girl, you! Did you forget that you have a family name to protect along with your own image? It’s one thing to not care about your own life and reputation, but quite another to act on selfish impulse and toss aside your own family’s image! There will be talk, girl, did you not think about…” As she ranted, Millicent had made her way over to her husband and niece and had rewarded Wendy a second steel slap to her cheek.  
 “Stop it,” (Tiger) Lily cried, “Just stop it!” Tears welled in her eyes. Wendy may not have been particularly popular with (Tiger) Lily who had also had feelings for Pan, but she certainly didn’t deserve this.    
A malicious, dark look loomed on Millicent’s pale face as she straightened herself up, strode across the room and struck (Tiger) Lily hard with her hand, her nails catching the left-hand side of (Tiger) Lily’s olive face. The frightened girl yelped as her head cocked to the side before she lifted it again.  
 “You are just as bad, pathetic girl! You tell us my niece’s filthy secret, then you tell us not to discipline her. Just who do you think you are?” Millicent spat, tongue as sharp as a barber’s razor.    
“That is not discipline! That’s illegal violence,” (Tiger) Lily argued.  
 Millicent was like a confusing labyrinth. First, she was a shrieking top predator bird and a roaring lioness the next. No wonder Wendy both feared and hated her so much.  
 Her defiance seemed to irritate Millicent further as she then gripped (Tiger) Lily’s arm, nails digging into the skin as she began to drag her roughly out of the room.    
“It’s about time you were leaving, girl. If you dare breathe a word of this to anyone…” she threatened in a hiss, slamming Wendy’s bedroom door shut once they were out of it.  
 “I won’t, I won’t!” (Tiger) Lily wept as they reached the top of the stairs.

The door shut, Mr Darling grasped both of his daughter’s shoulders and hoisted her up onto her feet.    
“You always were an idiot of a daughter!” Mr Darling seethed in a shout, squeezing her shoulders.  
 Feeling like they were going to break at any second, Wendy kicked out at her father, causing him to release her in surprise.  
 “I never knew you would become such a wild, disobedient girl. Ever since you returned that night, you stopped listening, stopped obeying the rules. Well, young lady, your scandal with that boy ends as of now - you will never see him again and you will abort that thing inside you. After that, you will never leave this house again until I see fit,” he declared furiously.    
“You can’t stop me from seeing him and I won’t abort this _baby_ \- not _thing!”_ Wendy screamed. A newfound surge of fury that was foreign to a girl like her rushed through her body like water breaking through a dam falling apart. With this fresh rage, Wendy clenched her right fist and slammed it into contact with her father’s jaw.  
 Leaving her father on his knees, clutching his jaw in pain, Wendy raced out onto the landing to find both Millicent and (Tiger) Lily no longer there. Heart racing, she dashed over to the top of the stairs to find (Tiger) Lily trapped against the wall by the front door with Millicent’s hand constricting the girl’s throat, her other hand clenched in a fist around (Tiger) Lily’s left wrist.

Taking a deep breath, Wendy growled through clenched teeth, “Get off her,” as she darted down the stairs towards them. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, in all but a few strides, Wendy was right behind her aunt and in one quick movement, to fast to realise herself what she’d done, had Millicent slumped against the door before the woman slid down it.  
 Although it was only for a split second, the two girls felt they’d stood immobilised for much longer as they stared down at Millicent’s stilled body, a mixture of shock and uncertainty in their widened eyes.    
Upon hearing curses from upstairs, Wendy was snapped out of her dire thoughts, as was (Tiger) Lily before they ran up the stairs and locked Wendy’s bedroom door, catching only a glimpse of Mr Darling climbing to his feet. They leaned against the door, Wendy gripping the door handle, their breaths raspy and coarse. (Tiger) Lily didn’t know why they even bothered with the lock. It could unlock from both sides! Still, it was a desperate situation and neither girls could hear themselves think, so they didn’t.  
 “I’m sorry, Wendy, I had no idea they were so violent. If I had, I’d never have mentioned Pan,” (Tiger) Lily apologised.    
Wendy turned to face her but had no time to reply as she felt the door handle give a vigorous shake. She gestured for the girl to hold it while she whipped out her mobile from her pyjama shorts pocket.  
 “Are you contacting the police?” (Tiger) Lily asked, hope bringing light to her eyes.    
Wendy shook her head, hands trembling as she tried to dial the number, having to delete a number a couple of times.  
 “…Peter…” she managed. “I didn’t mean to. Do you think I…”  
 “I don’t know,” the girl admitted, knuckles white where she was clutching the door handle with all her might. She’d now seen how ferocious and strong Mr Darling truly was. “I didn’t see her moving,” she continued, glancing over at the stairs, half-expecting Millicent’s wiry-haired head to pop up at any moment.    
Suddenly, Wendy lifted her head with second-thoughts a mark in her big brown eyes.  
 “Perhaps I should call for an ambulance first,” Wendy considered.    
(Tiger) Lily shook her head.    
“No…Pan, call Pan first. You father is still in there and very much furious,” she urged.    
Wendy nodded in agreement. She could barely hold the device still as she lifted it to her ear once she’d pressed the ‘call’ button.    
Fortunately, it only rang once before Peter picked up.    
“Finally, Wendy! I was this close to coming to your house and knocking the door down. Why haven’t you been answering any of my calls all day?” His voice made her heart ache, though she was still glad to hear it.  
 “P-Peter, please…h-help me,” Wendy pleaded, tears of terror streaming down her face.  
 “Wendy, what’s happened? Did they find out about the baby?” Peter asked, his voice becoming suddenly worried, which wasn’t like him in the slightest.  
 “M-my father and a-aunt…they found out and…oh, please hurry, Peter…I need you!”    
A loud bang against the bedroom door made both girls jump and let out a small, petrified yelp.    
“All right, I’m on my way,” Peter assured her.    
Wendy let out a shaky, relieved sigh.  
 “Thank you!”  
 “Wendy, let go of the door… _NOW!”_ Mr Darling roared, banging his fist against the door again. Yet somehow, the door stayed upright on its hinges.    
“Wendy…Wendy, answer me!” Peter called down the phone, through Wendy’s ear.  
 “Hurry,” she repeated before hanging up. She then turned to the door and her hands joined (Tiger) Lily’s on the handle. “Let go and leave the house,” Wendy told her.    
“What! And leave you here? Pan will kill me for sure and besides…your father…”    
“Just go, Tiger Lily. Peter will kill you any way if he finds you here. he’ll then know straight away it was you who told them. Just go now, he’ll be here at any minute. I promise I’ll make sure he leaves you alone.”    
“ _Wendy_ … _WEN-DY!”_    
“Go!” Wendy ordered (Tiger) Lily, brushing the girl's hands off the handle and pushing her away from the door.  
 One last glance Wendy’s way, (Tiger) Lily then hurried down the stairs. Wendy sighed with relief when she heard the door slam shut.  
However, that relief quickly faded when gripping the handle became too much for her. She finally had no choice but to let go and, faster than the eye could see, Mr Darling flung the door open. He grabbed his daughter and swung her round until her back was against the wall, away from the stairs.    
“You little bitch,” he growled, “Just like your mother!”  
 Although she got angry at that snide remark, it wasn’t enough to force Mr Darling away from her this time. But that didn’t mean to say Wendy didn’t struggle - she struggled quite fiercely.    
“Let go of me!” she screeched.    
“I mean what I say, you whore. I’ll not have you ruin me. I shall send you to a boarding school and have that thing removed from your worthless being - before the town has the chance to scorn this family name,” Mr Darling proclaimed.  
 “No!” This newfound anger bubbling up inside her became the source of Wendy’s strength and it was like someone had slipped inside her body. Her father had never behaved so viciously - at least, not towards her, John or Michael - until he married Millicent. Even then, He’d married her a week after Mary Darling’s death before he, Millicent, John and Michael had all moved to Storybrooke to await Wendy’s return from Neverland. All of this anger had been building up from the hurt, confusion, deception and guilt Wendy had been feeling ever since setting foot in Storybrooke. She’d never even talked back to her father before; it was like a piece of Peter had crept inside her ever since their first union and made its home inside her.    
“I beg your pardon, young lady, no? _No!”_    
Wendy Darling was shaking in fear but time spent in Neverland, away from home, had made her stronger and her experience from Neverland to Storybrooke had taught her to never back down until the game was over.    
“What do you mean, _no?”_    
“Exactly that: no.” Wendy managed to pry herself out of her father’s grasp but he was still in the way of her and the stairs. _If only she could get past him!_  
 As if reading her mind, Mr Darling took a purposeful step towards his daughter. She, subsequently, took an unconscious step back. Wendy lifted her hand to hit her father rather than punch him this time but his grabbed her wrist. She then clenched her fist in an attempt to punch him but even as she lifted it more subtly, her father saw it coming and grabbed that wrist as well.  
“No,” she repeated, as if it held some sort of magical power. The only power it had was infuriating her father even more; he threw her down onto the floor.    
Mr Darling stood over her before she had the chance to get to her feet and gripped her neck, lifting her up while moving her until she had her back against the wall. She clawed at his hand with her right, struggling for breath.    
_How did Peter do it? How did he conjure whatever he wanted? His strongest aim used to be to get the heart of the Truest Believer. He’d failed because it turned out that he already had the heart of the Truest Believer all along because a girl with ‘power’ had given him her heart willingly. He’d revealed that someone was Wendy Darling. If she had a power, that had to mean that she could…wait…all she had to do was believe something would appear from her mind’s eye!_  
Using the knowledge of a memory from Neverland, Wendy kept her fist clenched at her side and closed her eyes, believing that a knife would appear in it. This seemed to work as she then felt something solid…a knife! She looked down in shock. She’d done it!    
Mr Darling followed her gaze. She caught a glimpse of astonishment in his eyes but had no time to be proud over the shock she’d caused him, for it happened as quick as a flash.

Neither father nor daughter saw or heard him coming. Wendy’s vision was becoming blurry, her hand with the knife weakening and Mr Darling was far too focused on her to notice. He’d walked up the stairs and was now clearing his throat.  
 “Mr Darling, let her go!” Peter commanded, green eyes darkening as yet the pupils seemed to assemble black balls of flames.    
Mr Darling glanced over his shoulder before Wendy spoke in a hoarse whisper, re-capturing her father’s attention.  
 “P-Peter?” He’d come for her.    
Mr Darling’s eyes, had Peter seen them, flashed red and he quickly snatched the knife out of Wendy’s hand.    
“I’ll kill you for this!” he barked and embedded the knife into Wendy’s stomach.    
Now it was time for Peter’s eyes to turn red. Quicker than Mr Darling had done, Peter withdrew his dagger.  
 “Actually, I think you’ll find it’s me who’s going to kill you…” Peter growled, his voice hazardously calm and low in contrast to Mr Darling’s high-pitched, emotionally-driven voice.    
Faster than Mr Darling could react, Peter plunged his dagger into the man’s arm before pulling him away from Wendy. Mr Darling screamed in pain and jumped back - although also pulling the knife out of Wendy, eliciting a quiet scream from her lips - granting the boy time to jump between Wendy and her father.    
Finally between them, Peter supported a gasping Wendy. He gently lowered her down into a sitting position, one hand tenderly covering the wound and the other cupping the right-hand side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. Concern masked his anguish for the time-being.    
“Y-you came…”  
 “Of course I did, Wendy. Are you all right?” he asked. He knew it was a dumb-founded question but what else could he ask her?  
“…Now you’re here…P-Peter…the baby…”    
“Ssh-sh-sh, we’ll get you to a hospital…just…stay with me, okay?”    
Wendy nodded feebly but her eyes were drooping, her gaze drawn to the blood covering Peter’s hand. Peter followed her gaze before lifting both hands up to caress her face, trying to capture her gaze.  
 “No, no, no, look at me! Don’t…” He’d only just captured her gaze when he was suddenly brought roughly to his feet, his dagger left on the floor beside Wendy.    
Mr Darling had lunged for Peter and now had him trapped against the wall, making it difficult to move away. The man tried to pierce the boy’s neck but Peter gripped his hand, struggling to keep the point of the blade away from his neck for much longer. How could a man of Mr Darling’s age be so strong?    
Finally, angry that Mr Darling had treated his own daughter like that over an unplanned pregnancy and annoyed that someone could humiliate the boy-king in such a way, Peter moved Mr Darling’s hand so he slashed at his own shoulder blade, creating rips in the fabric and drenching the white material in lines of blood. However, as Mr Darling stumbled to the ground, he managed to take Peter with him. Mr Darling was on top of Peter in a heartbeat and attempted to pierce the boy’s neck once more.

Wendy watched in horror as the two viciously fought against each other on the laminate flooring.  
 Somehow, Peter managed to knock the knife out of Mr Darling’s hand, though it spun across the floor and out of reach of both. With no weapon to use, Mr Darling punched Peter’s face, hard. The man was stronger than Peter and had him pinned down. Peter grunted in pain but quickly delivered his own punch. It lacked the amount of force needed to get the man off him, but Peter wasn’t prepared to just lay pinned to the floor and do nothing about it.

All of a sudden, the dagger Peter had left next to Wendy caught her attention.    
Catching sight of where his daughter was staring, her father delivered Peter another punch before he got off him and approached Wendy, clicking his fingers and holding his hand out flat towards her.    
“You can still redeem yourself, my daughter. The only way you can is to let me put an end to the ringleader of this circus. Give me the knife, Wendy,” he said in a low voice.    
“No,” Wendy said as she shook her head, struggling for breath, sliding the dagger closer to her as she tried to grab hold of it. She felt so weak!    
As her father lunged to take it from her, reacting on impulse, Wendy finally gripped the dagger and impaled her father’s side.  
Mr Darling let out a blood-curdling scream. He staggered back, stumbling dangerously towards the stairs. As he held up the dagger and fixed his gaze on his daughter, Peter wasted no time in struggling to his feet, using the bannister for support, and kicked the man hard enough for him to lose his balance.    
Peter was blocking Wendy’s view from where he was standing, but his position didn’t prevent the haunting sound of Mr Darling tumbling down the stairs from reaching her ears.    
“Peter…”  
 Upon hearing his name from her lips, he rushed back to Wendy’s side.    
“Wendy?”  
 She was struggling to keep her eyes open.    
“I-it hurts…so much…A-are they…”    
“I don’t know…Here…” Before Wendy could ask, Peter carefully removed her hand from the hole in her side and placed his hand over it. Closing his eyes, he thought very hard until he could no longer feel the sticky red substance beneath his palm. When he opened his eyes again, he lifted his hand to find the wound vanished - the only reminder it had been there being the bloodstains on Wendy’s white short-sleeved pyjama top.    
She looked down then back up at him, eyes full of gratitude, he could see as he met her gaze. They leaned in and kissed passionately. It was only broken when Wendy pulled back, realisation clouding her eyes.  
 “Peter…my father…my aunt…I need to see them,” Wendy told him.    
“Wendy, I don’t think that’s a good-”  
 “Please, I need to see them,” she insisted.  
_Girls!_ Peter grumbled internally. Contrary to what he thought was best, he looked at Wendy and nodded. But, just because he'd got rid of the injury didn’t mean that he’d also returned her strength so he took both of her hands and helped her up into a standing position. Then, he hoisted her up into his arms and carried her down the stairs.    
Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Peter lowered Wendy down onto her feet. Satisfied that she could stand on her own, he let her go over to her dying father. When she reached him, she fell to her knees and Peter walked over, knelt down beside his Wendy-bird and held her close.    
Wendy burst into tears, skin paling from the shock of what had just happened.  
 “F-father? Oh…oh, no…”    
Peter could see the light rise and fall of Mr Darling’s chest: he wasn’t dead…yet.    
“Wendy, go and check on…” He didn’t need to complete his sentence for Wendy to realise what he’d have to do.    
She shook her head.  
 “No, Peter, I…I know what you’re going to do anyway. I don’t really want to see my aunt and…I won’t resent you for this,” she told him looking up at him.    
Peter nodded and kissed her forehead.    
“I’ll make it quick, I promise.”    
 After removing his arms from around his Wendy-bird, Peter, as carefully as he could (he really wasn’t used to showing people this much mercy before he took their lives completely), removed the dagger from Mr Darling’s side after ripping off a bit of his shirt to wrap around the hilt. However, as he raised the dagger a little after turning Mr Darling round onto his back to finish him off, Wendy halted his actions by placing her hand on top of his.  He lowered his hand, staring at her confusedly.    
“Stop, Peter…I…I should do it,” she said.    
“It should never be you,” he told her softly. “It’s not your fault.”  
 “But I…” She had to lie, she wasn’t going to let (Tiger) Lily suffer for a mistake she and Peter made. “…I told them. If I hadn’t said anything, none of this would’ve happened.”    
Peter slid his arm around her shoulders.    
“It was bound to happen at some point.”    
“Still…I need to do it…I want to do it…” Wendy whispered.    
Reluctantly, Peter nodded and handed the dagger over to her, although never letting go of her.    
Using one hand, after being sure that the point of the dagger was positioned directly above the heart, closing her eyes, Wendy brought the dagger down until it dug into her father’s heart. As blood spurted from his open mouth and the light left his eyes, Wendy turned to Peter and buried her head in his chest, sobbing. He wrapped both arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly, the distant sound of sirens punctured the quiet atmosphere that reeked of death.   
“We should go,” Peter told Wendy.    
She lifted her head from his chest and nodded.    
Peter got to his feet before taking both of Wendy’s hands and helping her to her feet also. Holding her close, he took her through the doorway on the right, which led into the kitchen adjoined to the dining room. Before they left through the dining room door that would lead them down to the basement, Peter glanced sideways at the window, hoping that no one was looking in.

Outside, a fair-sized group of neighbours were hovering, an ambulance and a police car also waiting outside, the sirens lighting up the misty night. Judging by there being one police car and one ambulance, someone had contacted the police and expected there to be a domestic disturbance, not a mysterious murder.    
Shaking his head to snap himself out of his thoughts, he brought his attention back to Wendy when she placed a hand on his chest. Peter gave her a small, but distracted, smile before turning the handle and opening the door. Letting Wendy through first, he then turned back to the door and closed it behind them. They cautiously trod one foot after the other down the stairs.  
When they reached the end of the dark, dank basement and reached the shutters, Peter turned Wendy round to face him with a look in his eyes the girl couldn’t quite place.    
“Remember, Wendy, we don’t mention this to anyone - the last person you want to end up telling is Emma, understand? If anyone asks, you were with me when this happened so you didn’t know anything about it, all right?” One hand was on her shoulder furthest from him while the other held her chin.    
Wendy nodded slowly.    
“Good.” Peter leaned in so his forehead was touching hers. “We’re going to get through this, Wendy, I promise.”  
 Wendy stifled a sob by biting her lip.    
Hearing the noise, Peter frowned and pulled away, his hand that held her chin now moving to cup her cheek.  
 “What’s wrong?” he asked.    
Wendy moved his hand that cupped her cheek down to her stomach.    
“Ah,” was all he could say at first. “Wendy, I used healing magic, I’m sure the baby’s fine.”    
“But…but what if it’s not?”    
“We’ll go to the hospital and find out. We’ll just tell them that we got into an argument then you fell down the stairs, so we want to check that the baby’s fine.”  
 Wendy nodded in agreement and the pair were about to leave anyway when they heard the front door burst open. Quietly opening the shutters, Peter got out first so he could help Wendy out.  
Both out of the house, Peter shut them again and then looked round, glad to find that no one had gathered round the side of the house. Making sure no one was watching, Peter took Wendy’s hand and they made to get away from the house.  

When they were sure they were a fair distance away and were back out on the paved streets rather than surrounded by green, the pair slowed to a walk so they didn’t look suspicious. Neither said a word as they headed for the hospital, Wendy’s head resting on Peter’s shoulder.    
Wendy was silently praying that her baby was fine, that she and Peter were still going to be parents - despite only being teenagers themselves. Contrary to her reasons, Peter hoped for her sake that the baby was all right, he didn’t want her getting upset anymore - even if he himself wasn’t ready for fatherhood again. However, this time, he believed it would be more endurable because he was actually having a baby with his true love, not a woman he accidentally got pregnant to then feel obligated to take responsibility.    
Both had different reasons, but both kids wanted the same result: they wanted the baby to be all right and they wanted to live their new life together.            


End file.
